ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 in film
The following tables list films that were released in 2011. The year 2011 was notable for containing the release of the most film sequels in a single year, at 32 (sequels). Highest-grossing films These are the top grossing films that were released in 2011. The top ten films of 2011, by worldwide gross in US dollars, as well as the North American, UK, and Australia grosses, are as follows: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides grossed $1,043,871,802, becoming the eighth film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark, the second in the series to have done so, and the 11th highest-grossing film of all time. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 grossed $1,329,025,057, and is the 5th highest-grossing film of all-time, and tenth film to surpassed the billion dollar mark, and the highest-grossing in the series. It grossed $91,019,529 on its first day of release, achieving the biggest single-day gross of all time, also breaking The Dark Knight s 2008 record for the highest weekend opening in the United States and Canada ($158,411,483), with $165,216,885. In addition, the film made $457,216,885 worldwide on opening weekend, beating Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince s record of $394 million for highest weekend opening worldwide. All of these record were broken on week later by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. It grossed $1,341,511,219 in total, becoming the ninth film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark, the 4th highest-grossing film of all time, the highest-grossing film in the Harry Potter franchise, and the highest of 2011 as a whole. Transformers: Dark of the Moon grossed $1,123,746,996 and is the 6th highest-grossing film of all time, the eleventh film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark, and the highest-grossing in the series. This was the first year when four films grossed more than $1 billion worldwide and also the first time when ten or more films grossed more than $500 million worldwide (Puss in Boots and Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows have also grossed over $500 million making it sixteenth films to do so). Events * 17th Screen Actors Guild Awards * 31st Golden Raspberry Awards * 68th Golden Globe Awards * 64th British Academy Film Awards * 68th Venice International Film Festival * 83rd Academy Awards * 2011 MTV Movie Awards * 2011 Sundance Film Festival Film festival premieres The following is a list of films that had their world premiere in 2011 in a film festival. * 61st Berlin International Film Festival ** Come Rain, Come Shine ( ) ** Coriolanus ** The Forgiveness of Blood ** Tales of the Night ** If Not Us, Who? ** Lipstikka ** Our Grand Despair ** Pina ** The Turin Horse ** Yelling to the Sky * 2011 Fantasia International Film Festival ** Marianne * 2011 Palm Springs International Film Festival ** The Last Lions ** Little Murder ** Thanks * 27th Sundance Film Festival ** Cedar Rapids ** Crime After Crime ** The Future ** The Art of Getting By ** The Off Hours ** Win Win * 2011 Cannes Film Festival ** The Tree of Life ** Midnight in Paris Awards 2011 films The tables list films that were released in North America sometime in 2011. January–March April–June July–September October–December Notable deaths References Category:Years in film Category:2011 in film